Es war die Nacht
by Amunet
Summary: Harry x Draco Slash Inhalt: Kurze Gedankenauszüge von Draco über Harry und sich und über Harrys letzte Konfrontation mit Lord Voldemort


**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:**Es war die Nacht…

**Kategorie:**abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte

**Pärchen:** Harry x Draco

**Inhalt:** Kurze Gedankenauszüge von Draco über Harry und sich und Harrys letzte Konfrontation mit Lord Voldemort

**Warnung:** Shonen-Ai (Liebe zwischen Männern)

**Widmung:** Diesen wirklich sehr kurzen Oneshot widme ich meiner lieben Betaleserin Niva – Niva, du bist Super!

* * *

**Es war die Nacht… **

Es war die Nacht, in der der Wind die kühle Nachtluft mitbrachte und mich mit jedem Frösteln sehnsuchtsvoller stimmte. Es war die Nacht, als der Mond in voller Schönheit auf die Menschheit herab schien und sie mit sanfter Melancholie belächelte. Es war die Nacht, in welcher ich mich erinnerte.

Ich erinnerte mich an heimliche Küsse, süße, verzweifelte Stücke einer verbotenen Frucht. Ich erinnerte mich an Berührungen, unschuldig, neugierig und immer fordernder. Da waren Hände, welche erhitzte Haut liebkosten und da waren Worte, gesprochen im fiebrigen Wahn und dennoch voller Ehrlichkeit.

Und da warst du…

Vor allem du! Schöner, im Blutdurst deiner Mitmenschen gefallener Engel. Dein schwarzes, wirres Haar verschwitzt von all unserer Liebe, deine tiefgrünen Augen glänzend vor Glück und Befriedigung. Dein wundervolles Lächeln, einzig für mich bestimmt.

„Draco", sagtest du, in jenem samtigen Tonfall, der mich schier wahnsinnig machte. Es war dieser Tonfall, diese verführerische Stimmlage, mit welcher du mir einst gestanden hattest, dass du mich liebtest. „Draco, morgen werde ich gehen".

Du brauchtest nicht mehr zu sagen, denn ich wusste, was deine Worte bedeuteten. Für uns bedeuteten. Mein Herz zog sich unwillkürlich zusammen, Dieses Gefühl des innerlichen Schmerzes, das mir den Atem raubte, mich umklammerte mit einer unbarmherzigen Kälte, es erfüllte mich und ich litt, so wie ich wusste, dass auch du littest. Ich sah Abschied, Tränen, Tod.

Ich wollte dich nicht zu _ihm_ lassen, _ihm_ die Möglichkeit bieten, zu zerstören was ich am meisten liebte. Doch ich kannte dich inzwischen gut genug, um sehen zu können, dass jeder weitere vergeudete Tag in diesem Krieg dich kaputt machte. Dich auf eine andere, langsame Art zerstörte.

„Harry", entgegnete ich dir, „versprich mir, dass du mich nie verlässt". Meine kindische Forderung.

„Dummkopf, wie könnte ich? Hm? Wo wir doch so lange gebraucht haben, um aus unserem gegenseitigen Hass zueinander Liebe zu machen".

Du sahst so sanftmütig aus, als du mir das sagtest und gar nicht wie der reißende Löwe, in den du dich verwandeltest, sobald du die Orte des Kampfes betratest. Es fiel mir in diesem Moment schwer, in dir einen Auserwählten, _den_ Auserwählten zu sehen, denn für mich warst du nur Harry – **mein** Harry.

Die Nacht verging für uns beide viel zu schnell, obwohl wir nur schweigend beieinander lagen. Diese vertraute Zweisamkeit war wichtiger, intensiver, als jedes weitere Wort. Wir schöpften Zuversicht alleine durch unsere Nähe, denn inzwischen liebten wir uns so sehr, dass wir einander auch ohne Worte verstanden.

Noch bevor der Morgen graute, verließest du mich leise, schweigend und ohne einen Blick zurück.

Ich wusste, der Abschied fiel dir ebenso schwer wie mir. Nur ein Wort von mir hätte genügt, um dich von deinem Vorhaben abzuhalten, doch was wäre dann? Hättest du mir, hättest du _dir_ jemals diese Feigheit verzeihen können?

Das Hoffen begann.

Es war die Nacht, in der der Wind die kühle Nachtluft mitbrachte und mich mit jedem Frösteln sehnsuchtsvoller stimmte. Es war die Nacht, als der Mond in voller Schönheit auf die Menschheit herab schien und sie mit sanfter Melancholie belächelte. Es war die Nacht, in der du zu mir zurückkehrtest. Erschöpft und mit Blut beschmiert, doch voller Liebe in deinen Augen.

Es war die Nacht, in der das Leben für uns erst wirklich begann.

**Ende

* * *

**

Das war es mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe dieser Oneshot hat euch gefallen und falls ja (und auch wenn nicht **zwinker**) würde ich mich über Kommis freuen. Bis zum nächsten Mal eure Amunet.

* * *


End file.
